madmenfandomcom-20200213-history
Tomorrowland
Episode Recap Betty and Carla are in the final stages of packing up the house so the family can move to Rye. After Betty leaves to go to the store, Glen shows up and asks Carla if he can say goodbye to Sally. Carla reluctantly allows it and Glen goes upstairs. Glen tells Sally he will try to keep in touch with her through the mail and soon he will be old enough to drive to visit her in a few years. The two share a friendly hug and Glen leaves the room. Betty returns and catches Glen as he leaves, and then immediately fires Carla for allowing him into the house. Henry later finds out about Betty firing Carla, which results in a fight between the two. Don decides to take the kids on a trip to California to get their minds off the move and other transitions. He takes Megan, his secretary, with him in place of Carla. At the beginning of the trip, he takes Megan and the kids to visit Stephanie, who is currently living in Anna's house, but is preparing to sell it. When Sally asks him who Dick is, Don simply says "it's just a nickname people call me sometimes." As the vacation continues, Don becomes more and more attracted to Megan. Meanwhile at SCDP, Joan is promoted to Director of Agency Services, but she won't receive a pay raise due to the financial situation of the company. Peggy and Ken begin a new campaign for Topaz, a pantyhose company, and the two have a successful meeting with the potential client. At the conclusion of the trip, Don, unexpectedly and perhaps uncharacteristically, proposes to Megan. She happily accepts his proposal. Don and Megan finally return to the office and announce their engagement. The news comes as a surprise to everyone, especially Peggy, but everyone offers the couple their well wishes. Peggy later gossips to Joan about Don being married to a secretary. Towards the end of the day, Don calls Faye to inform her of his engagement. The news leaves her in tears and she tells him to never speak to her again. Joan calls Greg to update him about her pregnancy, implying that she did not go through with her original plans of having another abortion. She tells him that she is currently 7 weeks pregnant. The engagement also overshadows Peggy's big announcement: she has landed the Topaz account, which will bring SCDP $250,000 and will keep the company afloat for the time being. It is the first account that SCDP has entered a partnership with since Lucky Strike terminated their contract. That night, Don returns to his old house and finds that Betty is still there, but is just about to leave. The two share one final drink in their old home, and Don tells her that he is engaged. Betty appears to be saddened by the news. Season 4 ends with Don and Megan spending the night together in Don's house. Episode-13-don.jpg|Don tells Dr. Faye Miller about his engagement. Episode-13-pete-lane-joan.jpg|Don announces his engagement to the office. Episode-13-joan-peggy.jpg|Peggy and Joan discuss Don's engagement to Megan. Episode-13-betty.jpg|Betty feels like no one is on her side after a tiff with Henry. Episode-13-don-betty.jpg|Don tells Betty that he is engaged to his secretary, Megan. Episode-13-don-megan1.jpg|Don proposes to Megan during the Disneyland trip in California. Tomorrowland.jpg|Don announces his engagement to the boys at SCDP. Episode-13-don-megan2.jpg|Megan and Don celebrate their engagement alone. Episode-13-megan-don.jpg|Don and Megan fall in love in California. Cast Main * Jon Hamm - Don Draper * Elisabeth Moss - Peggy Olson * Vincent Kartheiser - Pete Campbell * January Jones - Betty Draper * Christina Hendricks - Joan Harris * Rich Sommer - Harry Crane * Aaron Staton - Ken Cosgrove * Jared Harris - Lane Pryce * Kiernan Shipka - Sally Draper * Robert Morse - Bertram Cooper * John Slattery - Roger Sterling Supporting * Christopher Stanley - Henry Francis * Deborah Lacey - Carla * Cara Buono - Faye Miller * Jessica Paré - Megan * Sam Page - Greg Harris * Caity Lotz - Stephanie * Zosia Mamet - Joyce Ramsay * Anne Dudek - Francine Hanson * Jack Laufer - Frank Keller * Cassandra Jean - Carolyn * Lawrence Pressman - Henry Sloan * Jay Seals - Marvin Woodman * Jon Manfrellotti - Art Garten Category:Episodes Category:Season Four